


Justice League: A New Frontier

by Tythedudewriter3



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Justice League (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tythedudewriter3/pseuds/Tythedudewriter3
Summary: It is the dawn of an new age in the world. There are heroes. Villains. And conquerors. And there came a day like any other when the Justice League came together. Only they can instill hope in such an dark world





	Justice League: A New Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Now I'm not going to lie to anyone here, this wasn't planned whatsoever but I'm still putting 110% into this regardless. Now then with that being said, this world is legitimately one of the worst imaginable. It's hopeless and kind of sad honestly. But as you can see, it's a new frontier. With that being said, expect an extremely short prologue because I'm setting this story up. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Gotham City**

 

Nicky Robertson ran down the sidewalk, his heartbeat pounding more intensely than the last. He had to escape him. He HAD to. It wasn't an option. Not at an time like this. He saw a demon like shadow fly above him and he a corner that led into an alley.  Without an moment's notice, an dark figure descended to the ground gracefully but in a terrifying manner. The figure stepped out the shadows and revealed themselves to be Gotham's Dark Knight, the Batman and fury was in his eyes.

 

Batman grabbed Nicky by the collar and forced him against a wall. "Where is Joker?!" The fury in his voice added to the level of intensity the situation was at.

 

A tiny bead of sweat dropped from Nicky's forehead as the grip on his collar became tighter. "I-I swear I don't know man! I was just the driver I swear! He doesn't tell us this stuff!"

 

"Liar!" Batman delivered a brutal punch to Nicky's nose and blood was now dripping and leaking from it compulsively. Batman punched Nicky repeatedly. 

 

 

Nicky's face soon resembled a bruised banana in the sense it looked disgusting and out of color. "Okay! 30 miles south of Gotham, huge warehouse can't miss it!" 

 

Batman dropped Nicky immediately and ran off into the shadows once again. 

 

In a dark warehouse, Robin was lying on the cold and dirty floor, in a pool of saliva and his own blood. Standing above him was a man in a purple jumpsuit, his face bleached white in what he called "perma-clown" and a curved shaped scar branching from both sides of his lips. He had a rusty crowbar in his hand and his hair was green but very messy. He let out a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the building. Some called him the Clown Prince Of Crime but those who fear him call him, the Joker.

 

Joker circled around Robin with a sick and demented smile on his face. "Not so tough now huh little birdie?" Joker let out another laugh before hitting Robin with the crowbar. Blood spilled out of Robin's mouth as he rolled over on his back. 

 

"Tougher than the man who let his girlfriend go to jail before he did." Robin spat out. He coughed before he was stricken again. And again. And again. All the while Joker was laughing and cackling like the madman he truly was. 

 

"At least the other Robin had some respect and knew when to shut up." Joker insulted nonchalantly while continuing to beat Robin. Joker stopped mid-swing and took a look at his watch. He then winced and put the crowbar down. "Welp, kiddo looks like I ought to be heading out for a walk. Have a splendid day." Joker winked at Robin and left the building.

Robin tried to squirm around and try to get out of the rope. He looked at the timer for the bomb and he stopped. He frowned and he stared at it blankly. " 

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman jumped out the the Batmobile and rushed to the warehouse. Suddenly it exploded and flames were beginning to spread. "Jason! No! Damn it!" Batman reached the warehouse, that was now completely collapsed and concrete was everywhere. He shifted through the rubble until he saw a body. It was completely limp and has the Robin emblem on it. Batman fell to his knees and picked up the body. He whispered I'm sorry repeatedly to the fallen Robin and cried over his body. 

 

Eventually Batman disappeared. And so did the Joker. Without Batman, Gotham was in shambles and without Joker, the crime world was on the rise. 

Without Batman, crime had no punchline and without Joker, chaos had no order.

 


End file.
